thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elf - race
Elves are the race most impacted by the catalysmic events that happened on the surface. Not only were their homes destroyed and eons of history lost, but many were caught up in the Chaos Storms and changed ever more. Vexia elves are reclusive, but less so than the almost feral wild elves. Also called copper elves, they were well suited to the wood they made their traditional home, they have coppery skin tinged with green, and brown, green, or hazel eyes. Their hair is usually brown or black, with blond and coppery-red occasionally found. Considering the radical shift in lifestyle, they have adapted well to life in the depths, although they tend to steer clear of the more heavily populated areas. Before the Magewar these elves were nomadic, roaming the Joda Desert. One the largest clans, commonly known as the Kur’casna Tribe, took to The Depths through a city of the same name. Their training in survival in harsh conditions has made their move to living underground less stressful than that for the other elves, and this clan has survived well. Desert elves are the elves most tolerant of humankind, and most half-elves are descended from them. Also called silver elves, they have fair skin (sometimes tinged with blue) and hair of silver-white, black, or blue. Their eyes are blue or green, with gold flecks. High elves are the least common elves and extremely reclusive, they prefer to live in Elf-only settlements and eschew all contact with the other races. They consider themselves civilized (others see them as haughty), their preference for holding themselves apart has made their transition to The Depths particularly difficult and they are still having trouble coping with the reality that they required the help of other races to survive. Also called gold elves, they have bronze skin, golden blond, copper, or black hair, and green or gold eyes. The wildest and least civilised of the old elf races, the Ear Vexia elves have trouble fitting into the often crowded quarters of The Depths. The loss of the freedom of the wide open spaces has made many bitter, and they can only often be found in small groups in remote corners of The Depths. These elves are stocky and strongly built for elves. Their skin tends to be dark brown, and their hair ranges from black to light brown, lightening to silvery white with age. The Dark Elves were originally created by Hester, who transformed her followers to make their appearance more attractive. Dark elves have black skin that resembles polished obsidian and stark white or pale yellow hair. They commonly have very pale eyes in shades of lilac, silver, pink, and blue. They also tend to be smaller and slimmer than most elves.The survivors of this clan established a small community post Magewar beneath the ruins of Haarp. Historically considered 'evil' elves, they have some trouble interacting with the other races. *Hardiness vs, Enchantments: Immunity to magic sleep effects, +2 racial bonus to saving throws against enchantment spells or effects. *Low-Light Vision: An elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. *Weapon Proficiency: Elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. *Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks.